


Day 2: Kissing (Naked)

by Alyssa_85



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9152872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssa_85/pseuds/Alyssa_85
Summary: Hong Kong and Iceland discuss telling Ice's family about their relationship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I feel Iceland is so OOC but I have a headcannon that when it’s just him and Hong Kong he’s less angsty teen, and more open and happy. Hong Kong might be OOC, I’m not really sure much about his character other than he says ‘like’ a lot, and doesn’t show a lot of emotion (same goes though, I imagine him very sarcastic (he was raised by England, after all) , and showing a relative amount of emotion when with Ice.)

Iceland bounced on his toes, the bitter cold February air piercing his bare skin. Hong Kong’s arms wound around him, pulling the two together, Iceland’s skin warming up the second it made contact with Hong Kong’s.

“You know, I, like, love you,” Leon mumbled, stroking his fingers through Iceland’s soft hair. “Like, everything about you.”

“S-shut up.” Emil snuggled closer into him. “I love you too.” He pressed a light kiss to Hong’s shoulder, kissing his way up Leon’s neck, grinning against his warm skin at the way Leon tilted his head, giving Iceland more space to work.

“If only your brother could, like, see you now.”

Iceland groaned, cheeks tinting pink. “Please, Lee, don’t talk about Lukas while we’re pressed up together naked.”

“How about, like, when we’re not, like, naked?”

“How about, we just don’t talk about Lukas at all.”

“Denmark?”

“No. We’re not talking about anyone.”

Leon trailed his hands over Emil’s back, warm finger tips leaving trails of tingles down Emil’s bare skin. “Kettle’s boiled,” Leon murmured, kissing Emil softly. “I’ll make it.” Leon pulled away from Emil, much to his disappointment. “Lots of milk, and, like, three sugars, right?”

“Correct.”

Emil watched Leon go, before following him into the kitchen. Once the hot water was poured, Emil wrapped his arms around Leon from behind, resting his chin on Leon’s shoulder.

“Want something?”

“You’re warm,” Emil mumbled, kissing his shoulder. “’S cold, remind me why we’re naked.”

Leon chuckled, turning around in Emil’s arms. “It’s not, like, every day you agree to be naked. I like it when you’re, like, naked, Emil.”

Emil blushed. “I don’t know why I agreed to this.” Emil kissed Leon softly, their mouths moving together in a lazy kiss. “I hate being naked in front of people.”

“I’m not just, like, ‘people’ though, I’m your, like, boyfriend.”

“It’s still awkward.”

“I like it.” Leon pressed their lips together again. He loved the way Emil tasted, like mint and vanilla wrapped into one. Emil kissed his back lazily, arms still wrapped around his waist. “Let’s, like, get our drinks and go back to bed, yeah?”

“Sounds good to me.”

The two collected their mugs from the side, and headed back to Emil’s room, where they settled back into the warm bed, Emil sighing out happily as he pulled the blanket over himself. Once comfortable, cuddling into Hong Kong’s side, Iceland took a sip of his coffee, and practically moaned as the warm liquid made its way down his throat.

“You make the best coffee, Lee.”

“I have, like, a lot of practice, considering you, like, make me make you coffee all the, like, time. Who knows why, coffee is disgusting.”

“It’s better than that tea you insist on drinking.”

“I am positively offended. Tea is, like, the greatest.”

“You really did live with England, didn’t you?”

“Well, yes.”

Iceland chuckled, leaning up to kiss Hong Kong’s cheek. “Shame he didn’t teach you more on being a gentleman.”

“Again, I am, like, positively offended.”

“Sucks to be you.”

After a few minutes of silent drinking, both boys put their mugs down on the bedside table.

“Hey, Emil?”

“Yeah?”

“When are you, like, going to tell Denmark and Norway about us?”

“Why does it matter?”

“They’re your family, aren’t they?”

“Well, yeah, so are Fin and Sve, but why does telling any of them matter? Do your family know about us?”

“Yeah, like, I told England as soon as you finally agreed to go on a date with me. Everyone else, I, like, told after we slept together for the first time.”

Emil’s cheeks burned. “Why then?!”

“It was the time I realised I was, like, in love with you.”

“Oh.” Emil shifted so he was straddling Hong Kong. “I’ll tell them. I just don’t want Nor to freak out. Den either.”

“How do you, like, think Finland and Sweden would take it?”

“Sve would be fine, he’s always just wanted me to be happy, Finland would be super protective, but not nearly as protective as Den and Nor.” Emil kissed Leon’s lips softly. “How did England, China and everyone else take it?”

“England was happy, said he’d, like, seen me staring at you, and hoped I’d get, like, the courage to ask you out. Sensei, that’s China, was shocked, but, like, okay with it. Everyone else was fine.”

“So, overall no one really cared?”

“Why, like, would they? Are you, like, scared your family won’t accept us?”

“Mainly Nor and Den. They’ve both always been very protective, I can’t imagine them being okay with me being with you.”

“Why, like, not?”

Emil sighed, dropping his head against his boyfriend’s shoulder. “I can’t imagine Nor or Den being happy with me dating anyone.”

Leon kissed the side of Emil’s head. “Then we’ll, like, have to show them.”

“You’re right,” Iceland mumbled, sitting back up. “There’s a dinner with the rest of the Nordics next week, come with me.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Come meet my family, Hong.”

“I’d, like, love that.” Hong Kong pulled Iceland against him, their lips meeting, soft to chapped. Instantly Leon swiped his tongue over Emil’s chapped lips, tasting the bitter coffee that lingered. He didn’t care though, all either of the boys cared about was kissing the other. Their lips moving in practiced sync, hands lazily roaming any part of the other’s body that they could.

“I love you,” Leon said, trailing kisses over Emil’s flushed cheeks.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
